youtubetotaldramacampfandomcom-20200213-history
Alejandro
Overview Alejandro is labeled "The Evil One" Alejandro played one of a few antagonistic roles in Season 1. He didn't hide his evil ways either. He cheated, lied, betrayed, and even shot other contestants. At the end of the season, he was covered in toxic waste, which muatated him into Ale-frog-dro. In Season 2, he debuted in the forth episode in his frog form. He again, played an antagonistic role. In Season 3, he was back to his human form, but he was booted early. Season 1 Do You Have The Paintballs? Alejandro was the last player to arrive at the dock in Season 1. He showed his evil side right away by saying, "Alejandro is here, bitches and guess what, I'm here to play some serious game >:)". Alejandro was placed on Team 1. Alejandro's strategy was to throw the challenges, and make his team lose many players. It is unknown why he thought that would help him. He gave away his teammate's locations in the challenge. So in order to avoid elimination, Alejandro tricked Bridgette into going to the bathroom, an then told everyone where she was. Her failure in the challenge led the team to blame her for their lose. His team lost the first challenge,but Alejandro only recieved one vote at the elimination, and instead, Bridgette went home. Who Will Burn? Alejandro was paired up with DJ for the cooking challenge. They prepared Adobo chips with warm goat cheese and salsa. The meal recieved 27/30 points from Lola. When Team 1 lost again, Alejandro talked to LeShawna. He stated that he was 'sad' that they lost the challenge. However it is obvious that he is happy about it. LeShawna, Izzy, and Alejandro formed some kind of an alliance. However, it didn't last very long. Alejandro was safe at elimination, but Beth was eliminated. Who Can't You Trust? In the challenge, Alejandro was paired up with Geoff. Geoff was too stupid to win the challenge, so the duo lost. This made Alejandro look bad in front of his teammates. Alejandro developed a terrible hatred for Geoff from that point onwards. At the elimination, Alejandro was forced to play his Invincability Pass to save his butt. He saved himself, but was unable to get Geoff out. DJ went home instead. After the elimination, Alejandro revealed that he was responcible for all three of the eliminations thus far in the game. ROAR! I'mma Monster!!! Alejandro tells the viewers in a confessional that he plans on taking Geoff down for the last challenge. Noah, Alejandro, and Heather started an alliance, but Noah turned Heather against them when he told Alejandro they should ditch Heather, while she was watching. In the challenge, Alejandro almost wins, but is captured by the monster. However, their team still wins thanks to Gwen. Who Killed You? In the challenge, Lola pretends to die. Alejandro doesn't believe it, and kicks Lola. He doesn't participate in the challenge, and goes to get a snack. Short Boy wins the challenge by figuring out that Alejandro was responcible for the 'death' of Lola. After the challenge, Team 1 meets in the forest to talk. Alejandro starts a fight with Courtney, calling her annoying and the cause of their team's drama. Courtney fights back with racist comments. The More The Suckier! Alejandro is supposed to go up against Heather in the football challenge. However, Heather is disqualified due to hitting Lola with the football. Alejandro wins the point. In the basketball challenge, Alejandro tries to mess LeShawna up, but his comments actually help her, and she wins the point. Team 1 pathetically loses and goes to elimination. In a double kick out, Duncan and Short Boy lose. Making Good TV Team 1 only has four players remaining. When the challenge is to create a commercial, Geoff is too stupid to help, and Courtney refuses to work with Alejandro. That just leaves Gwen and Alejandro to do the challenge. He would have lost, but Lola switched the commercials, giving Team 1 the win. Pain That's Out Of This World Alejandro is seen on the dock with Gwen making fun of LeShawna. LeShawna retaliates by putting on tons of makeup. Alejandro is horrified. In the challenge, Alejandro looks for the artifact, but is instead blown up. After they lose the challenge, Courtney comes to Alejandro after being crushed by a rock. Alejandro laughs at her pain. At the elimination, it is down to Geoff and Courtney. Ultimately, Alejandro votes off Courtney instead of Geoff, causing her to be eliminated. Before Courtney goes, Alejandro gives her a kiss. Courtney is outraged because he is latino. Alejandro curses her out, and Courtney leaves crying. Super Lazy Loser Alejandro is angered that Geoff made the final 3 on their team. He makes a deal with Gwen that if they lose, they will vote Geoff off. In the challenge, Alejandro became Freak-Of-Flames. He could control fire. He recieved 29/30 points. In the second round, he faced off against Tyler. Tyler electrocuted Alejandro, but Alejandro won when he burned Tyler to a crisp. Team 1 won the challenge. It's Love Or War Alejandro finally made the merge. In the dating challenge, Alejandro was awkwardly paired up with Sierra, who he had never before interacted with. Alejandro and Sierra came in second to last in the challenge. At the elimination, Alejandro wants to vote Geoff, but realizes there is a bigger conflict at hand and voted Tyler. Tyler went home in the end. Are You Smarter Than A Geoff? After losing Tyler, The Super Alliance was desparate for a new member, so they brought in Alejandro. In the challenge, Alejandro cheated by taking the answer key. He tied with Heather, but lost the tie breaker. However, Alejandro was still satisfied in the end, because Geoff was auto-eliminated. Disgusting Betrays Alejandro starts off the episode by explaining that he wasn't truely with The Super Alliance. He planned to backstab all of them. In the challenge, Alejandro got to the final 4, but wouldn't eat skunk tail, and lost the challenge. at the elimination, Alejandro teamed up with The Girls Alliance and voted Noah, eliminating him. Race For The Million After almost being eliminated in the last challenge, Alejandro tried harder than ever to win immunity. He even shot the other contestants to slow them down. He would have won, but he ran into a barrel of toxic waste, was crushed by a rock and a tree, and was blown up by a car on fire. He was brutally injured. At the elimination, It was a tie in votes between Noah and Alejandro, but The Girls Alliance tricked Lola into making it a double elimination sending both of the boys packing. Alejandro's evil rien came to an end. Time For Losers When Alejandro was questioned about how he felt about losing, he said "IT F***ING SUCKS! I mean, I deserve that money more than anyone there! I was the strongest player, and now one of those losers gets the million!". Alejandro was asked who he wanted to win, but refused to answer since he hated them all. Are You Excited Yet?!? In a deleted scene, Alejandro is seen talking to Leshawna. She let him into The Super Alliance, but said that it was going to be a big mistake. She was correct. Maybe That Wasn't The Final Chance... Alejandro was revealed to be one of the returning contestants to compete in season 2. Season 2 Season 3 Trivia *Alejandro is one of the 7 people to compete in the first 3 seasons. **The other 6 people are Gwen, LeShawna, Trent, Heather, Tyler and Noah ***However, he had a different user after Season 1. *Alejandro is one of 4 players to compete in every season. **The other 3 people are Noah, LeShawna and Tyler. *Alejandro is the first of four people to mutate. **The other being Lola, Sokka, and Dawn *Alejandro can communicate with frogs. *Alejandro has out lasted all the other males in Season 4. Quotes Alejandro: If only they knew the truth... (Season 1; Episode 3) Alejandro: I just need to start getting a little more...evil! (Season 1; Episode 13) Alejandro (As Alefrongdro): Here I am! Back again! This time with twice the power! Good luck trying to bring me down! (Season 2; Episode 5) Alejandro (As Alefrogdro): My dear Courtney, may we please kiss one last time? (Season 2; Episode 7) Alejandro (As Alefrogdro): Lightning is weak! He is no longer of use to me. (Season 2; Episode 10) Chris (Announcing who is eliminated): Alefrogdro! Alejandro (As Alefrongdro): What!?!?! Why? Because I'm a frog? That's racist!!! (Season 2; Episode 16) Alejandro (About Lola): Ugh! **** that ******* *****! I ******* hate her! (Season 3; Episode 2) Chris: I'd like you two to meet your new owner! :D Alejandro: What?!?! But I must stay here with LeShawna! :( (Season 3; Episode 20) More coming when I become less lazy or someone else does it for me. Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Males